Secret Affair
by MyOTPSwarkles
Summary: Robin is married to Ted, but her feelings for Barney just won't go away. After a phone call from him, everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic ever, hope you like it.**

**Warning: If you like T/R, I don't think this is a story for you.**

11:16pm

Ted was in Luke's bedroom singing a lullaby when she heard the song that brought back memories she wanted to forget. She quickly picked her phone up to see it was him calling her. He hadn't been calling her for years and she'd totally forgotten to change the ringtone on him. She didn't know if she should take it, but the sound of "Sandcastles in the sand" told her guts she should.

"Hello!"

"Robin," He said with a quiet voice. She could feel her heart racing by the sound of his voice.

"Why are you calling?" She whispered. She didn't want Ted to know she was talking to him. They hadn't seen him in a long time and we could easily say they weren't really close friends anymore.

"I miss you," he whispered. Those words made her whole body shiver. She was sitting in the living room, listening to her husband's voice in the background singing to his child while she was talking to her ex husband on the phone who'd just said he misses her. She had a good life with Ted, but she never felt really happy. She'd just agreed to marry him because she'd been so lonely, and hearing Barney's voice now made her realize she missed him too.

"And I miss you." She whispered and walked slowly towards the door to get out of there.

"I want to talk," he said with a hoarse voice before she got out of the house.

She locked the door behind her, "Are you crying?"

"No!" He quickly answered, but he didn't convince her.

"How's Ellie?" She hadn't seen that girl since the day Tracy died, which was 8 years ago now.

"She's fine, she's sleeping, so I have to be quiet." His voice was still hoarse.

"Barney, be honest. Are you crying?" She felt something in her heart that she hadn't felt since the years after the divorce with him. It felt like it was breaking again. It hurt to hear him like this.

"Maybe," she could hear him break down on the other end of the phone.

"Where are you?" Robin questioned, worried about him.

"Home." He answered like that was obvious, which it was, but that wasn't really what she had meant.

"Which room are you in?"

"The bathroom. Why are you asking me this?"

She could hear the sobs coming from the other end and pictured what he looked like, and it broke her heart.

"Do you want me to come over?"

Barney didn't answer. She heard strange noises on the other end. "Barney?" She asked more worried.

"Barney?" She almost yelled in the phone not caring if a window was open and if anyone heard her.

He didn't answer, but she heard gagging.

"Oh my god, Barney, I'm coming over."

She walked quickly in to grab her coat, but Ted stopped her "Hey, the kids are asleep," he said and winked at her. Usually she liked alone time with him, but for some reason she found the way he flirted with her gross and she knew that was wrong. He was her husband, she shouldn't find it gross, but she did and denied the kiss he tried to give her.

"I'm sorry, I have to go to work, it's an emergency."

Ted looked confused.

"Emergency at midnight?"

She hadn't noticed it was midnight already and hadn't worked up an escape plan, so she just nodded and smiled.

"Okay, then." Ted said and kissed her quickly on the mouth.

"Good night, Ted." She said and left.

* * *

She heard strange noises inside Barney's apartment when she arrived. She knocked on the door loud enough for him to hear and waited at least one minute before the door opened.

Sweat ran down his cheek and his blue beautiful eyes screamed of pain.

"Oh my god, what the hell happened to you."

He let her in without answering and it immediately smelled vomit. "gehh...how can Ellie sleep through this?"

Barney stumbled to the couch "I'm as silent as I possibly can," he said and forced a fake smile.

Everything about him made her cry inside. She didn't know what was wrong with him, but it seemed like he needed help.

"It's good to see you, Scherbatsky. If I wasn't so sweaty and gross I'd pull you in for a hug."

She smiled at the thought, but it quickly faded away.

"How long has this been going on?" She asked when she noticed how much skinnier he was.

"A while."

He reminded her of how she'd been acting after their divorce and somehow she felt guilty.

"Does Ellie know?"

He shook his head and took a sip of a glass filled with water.

She couldn't believe this was the man her heart never stopped loving. She was sure she'd forgotten the feelings by now, but seeing him like this made her heart break once again for him.

"No, don't cry," he said sweetly. He wiped his sweat away with a towel and walked slowly over to her. She hadn't noticed she was crying before he mentioned it and now she was in his arms, burying her head in his shoulder letting all of her tears out.

She could feel his body shaking and she pulled away far enough to see that his face was filled with tears as well.

That's when she decided to kiss him.

* * *

**I've had this idea for a while now, but didn't know if I should write it, which I ended up doing today. I still don't know if I should continue it, so if you like it I would appreciate some reviews ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to continue this when I realized many people liked the 1 chapter, so I hope you like this too. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I wouldn't have continued if it wasn't for you. **

* * *

The kiss lasted for a couple of seconds before he pulled away. "Does it taste good to kiss a guy who has spent the whole night vomiting?" He said with a smirk.

He looked happier than he had earlier, which made Robin relieved, but she'd just kissed him. Was this cheating? She'd lied to Ted. She told him she had to work and she was now at Barney's fortress kissing him to make him feel better. She felt so much guilt. Because of Barney and because of Ted.

She bit her lower lip while her head was exploding with thoughts of what she'd just done. She was so deep in thoughts she hadn't noticed that Barney had moved to the bathroom.

"Are you alright in there?" She asked him as silent as she could, scared she would wake Ellie.

"I'm fine, I'm brushing my teeth. This acid taste in my mouth is killing me." He opened his mouth and filled it with tooth paste.

"Ugh, is that helping?" Robin asked curious.

Barney nodded to her reflection in the mirror.

"Well, I should probably go home." She said doubtful.

He turned to look at her. "Yeah, I guess you should." His eyes gave her a feeling he was far from happy in life.

"Do you have anything you wanna talk about?" She said and stepped closer.

His eyes looked straight into her with a passion she hadn't seen for years. It was a way he'd just looked at her and she hadn't seen that look since they were married and now that they weren't, the look kind of scared her, but she kept stepping closer to him.

He scratched his hair, still looking directly in her eyes while she came closer. "Barney, tell me what's wrong." She said with a sensitive voice.

Suddenly he broke the eye contact and looked down, "I can't do it." He mumbled.

"What can't you do? Tell me what's wrong?" She said and tried to get eye contact with him again, but he just stared down at the bathroom floor.

"No, not that." His voice got hoarse again.

"Barney, you wanna talk about something?" She was just inches away from him and some part of her wanted to give him another hug, but something told her a hug would lead to more and this time it would be more than just a small kiss.

"I...I...I'm not happy." He started crying again and it was too much for her. She closed the space between them and hugged him tight.

She didn't say anything, she just let him cry.

They were standing like that for minutes before he decided to talk again.

"I love her, Robin, but...but."

He didn't say who he loved, but Robin had a feeling he was talking about Ellie. "But what?" She asked while stroking his hair.

"Something's, I mean, someone's missing." She wasn't sure what he meant by it, but decided to let him finish.

"I love her more than anyone, my heart belongs to her, but she shares it with someone else and that person will never be mine." He was crying even more now. Robin heard everything and started to feel nauseous. Tears started forming in her eyes when he said more.

"I've realized Ellie makes me happy, but, but my heart misses someone and I need that person to make it whole, but she loves someone else."

Robin felt dizzy, she knew Barney hadn't loved anyone of those bimbos he banged after their divorce, which meant the only woman he'd loved before Ellie had to be her. The problem was that she was married and she loved Ted, but she realized now that they'd been fooling themselves. She'd never loved him like this. She'd never loved him like she loves Barney.

Barney stepped away from her and this time it was his turn to question her. "Are you alright?" He held hid hands on her shoulders looking down at her. She wondered how long she'd been here. Would Ted wonder how long she would be gone? Everything seemed to be a mess in her head, but her heart told her what she did was right, but also kind of wrong. To lie and cheat was wrong, but if you loved someone and cared about a person it was right to make that person feel better.

"I'm okay." She whispered, but tears streamed down her face. He stroke her left cheek and made her look him in the eyes.

"You're not okay." He said and pulled her into another hug.

"I've missed you, Barney."

"I've missed you too, Robin."

Robin pulled away and locked eyes with him. "So, you love me, huh?"

Barney nodded and tried to pull her in for another hug, but she went for his mouth and once her lips met his, he pulled away.

"No, Robin. What about, Ted?" She let out a small sigh,

"I've never loved him like I love you." Barney looked at her in awe before she pulled him in for a kiss and this time he obliged.

The kiss quickly heated and it didn't take long time before she opened up to him and she felt his tongue slowly entering her mouth. She felt her heart beat faster than it had in years. He pulled her closer to him and she moaned into the kiss. He pushed her into the wall slowly touching every part of her body. She loved the touch of his hands. She grabbed his hair, getting lost in the kiss. They were not aware of what time it was and they had no idea how long they'd been kissing when Barney slowly pulled away.

"You should probably go home, so Ted won't get suspicious"

Robin didn't want this to stop, but she realized he was right.

She went for the door, but before she exited she turned to see him right behind her. He looked at her and smiled and that was all she needed to see for her to get to sleep tonight. She opened the door and suddenly she felt his hand on hers. She turned for a second time to see him staring right into her eyes. "I need you, Scherbatsky."

She smiled, "good night, Barney."

She closed the door and walked slowly out of the building.

* * *

She lay on her side of the bed with her back against Ted. She could feel one of his hands over her waist. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but found it hard. All she could see when she closed her eyes was Barney. He smiled at her. And she couldn't stop thinking about the hot kiss they'd shared in his bathroom.

She didn't notice it herself, but she fell asleep with a smile on her face that night in Ted's arm. Full aware that she was thinking about a totally different man than the one beside her and she didn't really care. She needed Barney to be really happy. She knew that now.

* * *

Should I make more chapters of this? I'm really not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I have some ideas for future chapters, I just don't know if it's good. :/ If you have some suggestions on how I can continue it, I would like to know.

Reviews are highly appreciated. Reviews are what makes me want to write more.


	3. Chapter 3

(It's 10am right now, I'm in school & instead of writing an essay, which I have to be done with next Tuesday, I decided to finish a new chapter;)

I'm sorry for the late update, but school is literally taking over my life. :/ Btw. Thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, favoriting and following this story. All of you are simply awesome.

I really like the idea of Patrice as a major Swarkles shipper, so I wanted to make her a part of this story and I think she will be in more chapters than this one.

Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

* * *

It was a week since she had seen Barney. She expected he was better because he hadn't called her ever since that night, but she couldn't help but think of how vulnerable he'd been. She couldn't help but think of the pain in his sad blue eyes that made her melt, and most of all, she couldn't help think of how fantastic kissing him again had felt.

"Mrs. Mosby?"

She heard a voice that caught her back in reality. It was Patrice. "Call me, Robin, Patrice. How many times do I have to tell you?"

Patrice looked startled, but not many seconds later she smiled like she'd just realized what was going on.

"You don't like being called Mosby, do you?"

Robin stared at the most annoying woman she knew, the most annoying woman she would ever know.

"What? Of course I like being called Mosby. It's my husband's name."

Patrice just nodded while listening to what Robin said. She even smiled wider when Robin finished telling her how much she loved being called "Mosby."

"I don't believe you," Patrice smiled.

Robin couldn't help the anger building inside of her. She hated Patrice, she hated her more than anyone. She hated her so much, she might even like her if that makes sense. Patrice made her think too much of Barney and his play to make Robin his, and every time her mind goes back to that cold December night in 2012 she just can't help all the feelings inside of her. She felt like she was going to explode. Why did Patrice care if she liked to be called "Mosby" or not?

"NOBODY ASKED YOU, PATRICE!" She shouted. The rest of the people in the building didn't even seem to notice. They were so used to it. It happened almost every week, but Patrice acted different than what she usually did. She didn't walk away, she just stood there. Looking at Robin with concern.

"Robin, are you happy with Ted?"

Robin didn't think she would ask. She didn't think anyone would ever ask her that question. Not even Lily. Lily, her best friend that she didn't see much anymore, but they were still friends and if anyone would ask her a question like this, she'd thought it would be Lily, not Patrice.

"Sure!" She answered in a high pitched voice. She knew she was lying, but she didn't want to admit to herself she wasn't happy. She married Ted because she knew she was tired of the single life and Ted loved her, but the longer she lived with Ted the worse it got. She felt like the worst person ever. She married her ex-husband's ex best friend and the husband to one of the nicest women she'd ever met, but sadly died by cancer. Every time she thought of that, she wondered why she'd agreed to marry Ted when the real love of her life is still alive. She could still admit to herself that she'd done a huge mistake on giving Barney an out and find out how he felt. Talk about it like normal adults would've done.

Patrice's smile faded. "I hope you find your happiness soon, Robin. 'Cause I'm really sure, you're not happy."

Robin looked at Patrice with wide eyes. "How can you see if I'm happy or not?"

Patrice looked straight into the confused woman in front of her. "I know your real smile, Robin, and I haven't seen that smile since..."

She was about to say something, but interrupted herself, "I should probably go," she turned around, but Robin had to know this.

"No, Patrice, tell me."

Patrice turned around to look at Robin's wide eyes again.

"I haven't seen your real smile since Barney was yours."

Robin was stunned. She just shook her head slowly, "You should probably go now."

Patrice gave her a concerned smile, "You will find happiness again."

Robin appreciated everything Patrice had told her and now she couldn't go a second without thinking about Barney. What if he still was sick. What if he was really ill. She suddenly felt the urge to call him.

She dialed his number and when she waited for him to answer she realized how important this number was to her. She'd used forever to learn Ted's new number, but Barney's number was stuck in her brain. She couldn't forget this number.

"Go for Barney!" She heard the man on the other end. He sounded better than last time, but something in his voice was different this time as well. It sounded more vulnerable. Less confidence than usual.

"Barney, how are you?"

"I'm awesome, I've actually never felt this awesome before." She heard he tried his best to hide whatever strange thing it was with his voice. "What about you, Scherbatsky?"

She smiled at the name he'd chosen to call her. "I, I don't know actually, I'm confused."

That was not what she wanted to say, but it was the truth. Her feelings confused her, but she knew one thing for sure. The man she was talking to now was the only man that could make her really happy.

"Tell me," she heard his soft voice. Robin didn't want to tell him on the phone. She needed to be with him. She had to see his reaction to what she needed to tell him.

"I'm sorry, but do you think I could come over tonight and tell you?"

It took a few seconds before he answered. She wondered what he was doing at the other end. It didn't sound like he was working, but before she got to think more about that, he answered.

"Sure, Robin, I always have time for you."

She smiled, "Okay, see you tonight, Stinson."

She waited for him to say "bye." She needed to hear more of his voice before she could hang up, but it took some time before he answered, but he did eventually.

"Can't wait," he said and hung up before she got the chance to.

She stared at her phone for a long time before she got back to work.

* * *

He put his phone down on the floor and held both of his hands on the toilet seat. He was breathing heavily and he could feel his sweat running down his cheeks. He did feel better the few minutes he'd talked to Robin. He was looking forward to seeing her tonight because he knew he would feel better, but this whole thing scared him. All the feelings he felt at the moment. Why did he feel this thing? This thing that made him dizzy and gave him a headache. The feeling that made him vomit. He never acted like this with Ellie because she made him forget, but when she was somewhere else, at school or with friends, he felt this sick depression. He had Ellie, the person he loved more than anyone, but someone was missing. Ellie owned his whole heart, but for some reason he knew he needed someone else as well to feel 100% happy again because he was far from happy now.

And he knew that someone was Robin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry for taking so long to update this, but I've had so much going on lately and I just felt like I needed to update this today and I had to finish it before I go, so I wrote it really quick, so I'm sorry if it's bad. **

**And about the ending of this chapter, I wanted to write more, but I don't have time right now and I thought it'd be ok to end it the way I did even if I had another ending in mind and there are things in this chapter I wanted to make better, but just really wanted to update this today, so I really hope it's OK. **

* * *

Her heart fluttered when the door opened. She expected to see Barney, but instead she looked into the eyes of a girl. They reminded her a lot of Barney. Blue, shiny beautiful eyes.

"You must be Robin." She said and smiled.

Robin nodded, "yes, and you must be Ellie."

Ellie nodded and let her in. "My dad told me you would come, but he's not here yet."

Robin still couldn't believe how old she'd become. She was about 12 years old and she looked a lot like Barney. Her eyes, her smile. She was beautiful.

"Where is your dad?"

"He said he just wanted to buy something. He'll be home soon. Just make yourself at home."

Robin smiled and found a spot on the couch while Ellie went into the bathroom.

It didn't take long before she heard strange noises from the bathroom.

"Are you alright in there?" Robin yelled and stepped in to see Ellie struggling with a straightener.

"Not really, I've never used this shit before." She replied while stroking her messy hair away from her eyes.

"I can help you."

Ellie nodded and smiled wildly at the thought of that.

* * *

He stepped into the apartment and immediately heard the sound of the two most beautiful laughs he'd ever heard. He went straight to the bathroom door and found it locked. "What are you doing to my daughter, Scherbatsky?" He yelled a bit annoyed just because he couldn't go in.

He heard them laugh even more and he couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Take it easy daddy, you'll see soon."

A couple of minutes later the door to the bathroom opened and Ellie stepped outside. Her hair had never been straightened before and it looked absolutely beautiful on her and her make up looked better than ever.

"Did you do this to her?" He asked still looking at Ellie, but clearly asking Robin the question.

"Yup," she answered and he could hear she did her best to keep laughter away, which made him look up at her.

"Oh my god"

He looked from Robin to Ellie and back to Robin. "Did you do this to her?" He pointed at Robin while looking at Ellie and Ellie nodded with the biggest smile on her face.

"She showed me a video on her phone and I begged her if I could make her look like that again."

Barney looked stunned. He'd never in a million years thought he'd see Robin do this. "And she gave in?"

"Yes dad, don't you see that she did?"

Barney nodded, still looking at Robin. "You didn't dye her hair for real, right?"

Robin scratched her head, while Ellie answered. "No, dad, relax. That's just a wig, but it looks real."

Barney still nodded and looked at both of them with big eyes.

"Well, I should get going so Amy's mom don't have to wait too long for me." Ellie said and made her way to the door.

"Have a great time," Barney said.

"Thanks, dad." She said and ran back to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She then looked over to Robin. "Thank you for helping me. I actually look good for once."

"No problem, that's what bro's are for, isn't it?" Robin said and winked.

Ellie laughed and hugged her, "you're right."

* * *

"Ellie seems to like you quite a lot." Barney said and gave her a glass of scotch.

"Yeah, I like her too." Barney smiled and reached his hand over to her hair, or actually to her wig and took it off. "I like you better as a brunette." Robin smiled, "me too."

It was a moment of silent until he sat down beside her on the couch, "but you should dress up like Robin Sparkles more often."

Robin looked curious into his eyes, trying to read what was on his mind. "Why should I do that?"

Barney just shook his head and looked down on his hands. "Nah, I guess it's stupid."

Robin didn't know what she was doing. She'd even forgotten why she came here in the first place. She knew she had something she wanted to tell him, but she'd forgotten it now and it seemed like he had something to tell her or at least something on his mind and she had to know what.

"Okay, I know that when I say *it's stupid* it's not stupid, and for some reason I think the same goes for you."

Barney's eyes went wide as he looked back up at her, "same goes for me?!"

Robin nodded.

"No, no, when I say it's stupid, it really is stupid." He said with a high pitched voice.

Robin chuckled, "Well, whatever. I don't care if it's stupid, tell me."

She could see Barney had troubles telling her, but she wouldn't let that stop her from pushing.

"When I saw you like Robin Sparkles, it brought back memories, good memories," he said dreamy, "REALLY GOOD memories."

Robin didn't even have to ask what he was talking about.

* * *

Summer 2015:

"Whatever this is, it better be good." She could hear him say where he lay on the sand with his eyes covered with his own tie.

"Be patient." She answered while struggling with the sandcastles she tried to make as perfect as possible. She didn't really know why it was so important that it was perfect. They would probably jump on them soon anyways. She'd made 2 pretty awesome sandcastles and now she just had to put her blonde wig on and the fun would start.

He felt her hands on his abs stroking sand all over his body, "God, Robin, what the hell are you doing?"

"Don't you like it?" She asked a little bit confused, but she didn't stop.

"Aah, it feels so good."

Robin straddled him, leaned down and kissed him passionately on his lips.

"You ready to see?" She asked.

"Are you kidding, I need to see."

She chuckled and pulled his tie slowly away from his eyes.

"Wow!" He looked at her in awe, quite shocked. "You...you...you..."

"Shut up," she interrupted him and kissed him once again.

"You look so hot," he said between kisses. To shut him up she pushed her tongue inside of his mouth and he let out a moan. The kiss grew wilder and the feel of his tongue touching hers made her almost forget what she had planned. She abruptly broke the kiss.

"What?" He asked confused as she turned to look over her shoulder.

She didn't answer, she stretched her hand for something and pushed a button. As she did that, Barney discovered the sandcastles that she'd made and they were beautiful, before he could say something he heard the song. And the biggest grin formed on his face. "God, Scherbatsky, I love you."

She knew he'd seen the sandcastles, but right now she didn't care about them. She wondered why she'd even cared making them. All she could think of now was back to the first time they did it together and she knew he was thinking about the same thing.

"You remember..." She started, but he quickly interrupted her, "how could I forget?"

He said and pulled her back to him, kissing her passionately with their song playing in the background.

_But now I'm building_

_Sandcastles in the sand (Sandcastles in the sand)_

_Thought I could fly when you held my hand (thought I could fly)_

_(Now) Eternity turns to black and white_

_It was the greatest week and a half_

_Of my life_


	5. Chapter 5

**I think I used about an hour on this. I haven't taken myself time to look over it, so I hope it's good enough. Enjoy! **

They were sitting on the couch in silent for something that felt like eternity. Both of them reminiscing back to the days when they were married.

"Good old days." Robin heard Barney say, which made her focus back on today. How depressing her life was. She hadn't really had a bad life with Ted, but it wasn't the life she wanted. Of course she hadn't seen herself getting married with anyone for 20 years ago, but Barney had changed her mind about marriage. When she thought back on the days with him she regretted that they ever gave up. She loved being married to Barney. One day she couldn't forget, was their wedding. Definitely the best day of her life. She remembered every little detail and she'd been so much happier on her first wedding with Barney then she'd been on her second wedding with Ted. She married Ted because she thought he would at least make her happy after all, but she realized what a fool she'd been. She'd taken Tracy's spot. Tracy was and would always be Ted's kids mother and she would always be Ted's "the one." She didn't know if Ted thought of it the same way, but for her, it felt like they were using each other as rebounds.

"What are you thinking of?" They were sitting closer than they did earlier. Barney was holding her left hand stroking it with his thumb and looking her straight into her eyes.

"I...I...I" She was sobbing. Tears formed in her beautiful eyes as she tried to talk.

"I remember you said something about Ellie owning your heart, but there was someone else it was missing." She looked into Barney's sparkling eyes as she was talking. Her heart was beating so fast she almost lost her breath. "And you said you needed that person to make it whole." Barney nodded small tears was visible in the corners of his eyes. "Am I that person, Barney?" Her heart was pounding so fast she wouldn't be surprised if she got a heart attack before he answered. Barney sat there staring at her for a long time and all she wanted for him was to answer her before she exploded.

"Robin." He put his hand on her cheek forcing her to look at him. "That's a stupid question." Robin looked back at him confused. Did he mean someone else? She felt like her whole body was about to break. If he said no it would almost feel like the day they divorced all over again.

"Isn't it obvious?" He said as he noticed her sad expression, but he made her even more confused.

"Robin, I've loved you ever since...I don't even remember. I love you as a friend ever since the day we played laser tag for the first time together. I've loved you as something more ever since the first time we did it," he said with a wink before he continued. "It was complicated the first time we dated, but I never stopped loving you." He looked straight into her eyes making sure she heard everything. "You were the best thing that ever happened to me back then. Our marriage was perfect. You meant more to me than everything in this whole world. When you gave me the out I took it because I thought that's what you wanted and that it probably was for the best, but do you have any idea of how depressed I was?"

Robin was about to interrupt. She hadn't expected such a long answer, but Barney wasn't finished.

"I did as I did the first time we broke up. I went back to banging countable chicks. I was so depressed I even did *a perfect month* and I can't even start to explain how happy I am now that I got one of them pregnant. My worst nightmare turned into being the one thing that stopped me from the mad, sick person I'd become. I had to become a dad. A lonely dad." Robin forced herself to not cry. "I was just expecting a yes or a no."

Barney stroked some of her hair behind her air and looked at her with a passion he only had for her. "The answer is yes, Robin. I was talking about you."

Robin didn't know what to say. Her feelings were so confused. It was only one thing she was sure of. She would rather be with Barney than Ted, but how was she supposed to say this to Ted?

"Agh, I feel like an idiot now. I shouldn't have told you all this. You're with Ted now." He put his hand on his forehead trying to calm himself down.

"No, Barney, thank you for telling me. I just remembered why I actually came here. I need to tell you something too."

"I came to tell you that when I married Ted I did it because I was so lonely and depressed. I was still hurting after our divorce and thought it would be better to be with him." She stopped to make sure he got it. He nodded, "I was wrong. I wanted to forget about us, but it made me think of you even more. I was thinking of you all the time. Even when I had sex with him I was thinking of you, wishing I was with you." Barney's mouth was wide open.

"What?" This was the first time they'd talked about their feelings with each other for years and this is his reaction.

"You thought of me while you had sex with him?" Barney laughed.

This was not the right time to just start laughing. Why did he even laugh? They had finally started talking serious about their feelings and he ends up laughing in the middle of the conversation.

"What's so funny?"

"I don't know if it's funny, but I just feel a bit relieved."

Robin looked down at their hands, which were intertwined with each other. She loved the feeling of his hands. It felt like they belonged with hers.

"I want to be with you, Barney."

Barney came even closer to her. Taking his hands around her pulling her to him. "And I want to be with you, Robin."

Robin turned to look him straight into his blue sparkly eyes. It felt like a magnet pulling her to him, but it was just her needing to taste his lips again. She pushed their lips together and she felt safer than she had in a long time. She pulled away slowly "What am I gonna tell Ted?" she said almost losing her breath. Barney pulled her closer so their foreheads touched. "We'll think about that later." And then he kissed her like there was no tomorrow. It felt like she'd been away on a long journey for years and now, she was finally home where she belong.


End file.
